Parking space availability, particularly in metropolitan areas, can play an integral role in attracting or deterring consumers from visiting retail locations and restaurants. Potential customers sometimes may be deterred from visiting these locations because parking space availability is limited, particularly near popular retail locations and restaurants. Many parking reservation services, including valet parking, garage parking, and mobile parking applications, require payment or some collateral between the user seeking a parking space and another party. Additionally, users of these parking reservation services may tend to spend less money on retail items and other consumer goods because they may be required to pay for parking. Additionally, users may spend a significant amount of time searching for a parking space, thereby wasting time and gas in an effort to locate parking before entering the doors of the retail location or restaurant.